


Winter Comfort

by Seasonal_Tea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Families of Choice, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasonal_Tea/pseuds/Seasonal_Tea
Summary: Viktor is feeling homesick for Russia, but of course decides to hide his feelings from his fiance. Of course, Yuuri figures it out and decides to surprise Viktor with a lovely day of fun! This is mostly just Christmas fluff, I hope you enjoy it.





	Winter Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staronet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/gifts).



December 23rd began as any other day in Hasetsu. Yuuri awoke to the sound of his phone alarm blaring in his ear, letting him know it was time to get up for a run. Stretching luxuriously, he looked over at the futon next to him, spotting just the top of his fiance’s silver locks poking through the blankets. Smiling to himself and pecking Viktor on the cheek before rising into the chill air of the onsen, he gently slid the door open and shut before heading into the common room to grab his shoes and leave. Pausing at the door for a moment, Yuuri zipped up his jacket and breathed in the fresh ocean air, frozen by the winter season and the early hour. Though he had never imagined that his life would take such turns, he wouldn’t trade his family, his fiance, or his renewed skating career for the world. Stretching one last time, he headed out into the predawn hour, already feeling the burn in his muscles that only a good workout could bring. 

 

An hour later, lungs burning and with the sun shining off the snow near-blinding him, Yuuri arrived back at the onsen, ready for a bath and some quality time with Viktor. Oddly, despite the fact that he had left bed a while ago, he didn’t spot his fiance anywhere. Normally the older man was up by now, missing the warmth of the younger and attempting to replace it with coffee instead.  _ Perhaps he’s just sleeping in? We have been working hard lately.  _ With all the pressure from the European Championships coming up, Viktor had been working much longer hours than normal, some days spending time with Yuuri in the rink from dusk till dawn in order to make sure his free skate routine would be perfect. The older man really could use some rest.

 

Electing to put the issue of his sleepy fiance aside for now, Yuuri shed his jacket and shoes, walking softly towards the private bathroom of the onsen. Though he normally preferred the hot springs, late December was far too cold to use them, and sometimes it was far easier to quickly shower off the sweat of his morning runs, saving longer soaks for after practice when he could slide into the tub with Viktor and bask in an aura of comfort. It had become something of a routine amongst them, one which Yuuri appreciated far more than Viktor could know. As he reflected on these moments with Viktor, Yuuri started the shower, stripping his clothes off as the water warmed. The last thing those living in the onsen needed in the early morning was the sound of him shrieking as he was hit with cold water.

 

As he worked the shampoo through his hair and let the steaming water work the tension from his muscles, Yuuri let his mind wander to his fiance. He wasn’t sure why, but something felt wrong. Viktor could be in bed because they had been working hard, yes, but hard work had never prevented Viktor from rising early before. If anything, it usually spurred him to rise with Yuuri, sending him out on his runs while Viktor headed to the rink, coffee in hand. As Yuuri pondered Viktor, he quickly rinsed himself; far too soon, he was leaving the comfort of the water, scrubbing his skin with a rough towel and heading towards the bedroom to pull on some clothes. 

 

Entering the bedroom, he quickly glanced over at Viktor, noting that he had somehow not moved in over an hour.  _ He must be incredibly tired. Perhaps I can convince him to take a break.  _ Donning a soft shirt and some black sweatpants, Yuuri decided that he would treat Viktor a bit and bring him breakfast in bed. Once more he slid the door softly closed, heading towards the kitchen with determination. He may not be very good at cooking, but Yuuri was sure he could at least manage some rice and soup for them. Rummaging in the fridge and cabinets, Yuuri was soon simmering a light miso soup to accompany last night’s leftover rice, and cutting some cheerful rabbit apples that he hoped would bring a smile to Viktor’s face. Whatever the reason for Viktor sleeping in, he knew that a good meal could often cheer the man, improving his day greatly. 

 

Once their breakfast was complete, Yuuri loaded the food onto a small tray, creeping down the hallway to surprise his fiance. Entering the bedroom, he headed towards the futon, kneeling down and setting the tray aside before reaching out to gently shake Viktor awake. To his surprise, his fiance stirred near immediately, turning over and opening his eyes less than a minute after Yuuri went to wake him. Frowning slightly--Viktor must have been awake longer than he realized--Yuuri pulled the tray closer to them, deciding that their conversation could wait until after breakfast. 

 

“Good morning, love. I made us breakfast in bed today,” Yuuri said with a smile.

 

“Oh! Well thank you, Yuuri. And what did I do to deserve this?”

 

Leaning forward slightly, Yuuri answered with a peck to the lips. “You’ve been working so hard lately, Viktor, I thought you could use some pampering.”

 

“But you’ve been working hard too. Your free skate routine is taking up most of our time.”

 

“I know that. But you were in bed when I got back, and I figure that means you’re unusually tired. So, breakfast in bed it is.” Yuuri looked at his fiance, brow knit a bit in concern. The last thing he had intended to do is make Viktor feel as if he were taking advantage of him. 

 

“Yuuri, it’s fine. No need to frown on my account. Everything looks delicious,” Viktor responded, already anticipating the worries beginning to fill his fiance’s mind. He picked up the bowl of soup, dipping his spoon in and making a show of tasting it. “Vkusno!”

 

With a slight blush, Yuuri picked up his own soup, glad that he had managed to create something which met Viktor’s approval outside of the rink. Their breakfast continued quietly, the only sounds the clink of utensils and the occasional “mmm” from them both. By the time they finished their meal, Viktor was back to his usual bright self, brushing Yuuri’s worries from the morning mostly to the back of his mind. 

 

“Well, guess it’s time to head over to the rink then!” Viktor exclaimed, jumping up from the futon and grabbing the tray.

 

“Viktor, are you sure? We’ve both been working so hard to prepare for the Championships lately, I thought that maybe you needed some rest today?” Yuuri asked, worry lacing his voice once more. 

“Of course I’m sure. We’ve both had some rest this morning, but that doesn’t mean we can completely abandon the day. It’s only ten. Come on, let’s go!”

 

With that, Viktor bounded out the door with Makkachin, standing outside and waiting for his fiance to join them. Sighing a bit, Yuuri grabbed his practice bag, heading out of the house and towards the ice rink, ready for a full day of practice.

 

~~~~

 

The next day was much the same, Yuuri awakening earlier than Viktor and finding Viktor still in bed by the time he came back from his run.  _ Yesterday morning is one thing, but two mornings in a row? Something must be going on, I just know it. Is it me? Is it my routine? Am I failing Viktor as his student? Oh god, that must be it. I have to talk to him, I need to get him to talk, I need to know what I did wrong.  _

 

Mind still reeling with all the possibilities of what could be bothering Viktor, Yuuri continued through his routine of showering and dressing before glancing over at his sleeping fiance. He didn’t want to wake Viktor, but at the same time he needed to know what was going on and what he needed to do to fix it. Gently shaking him, he waited for his fiance’s eyes to open before smiling softly at him. 

 

“Yuuri? Is something wrong? What’s going on?” Viktor asked, confusion evident in his eyes. 

 

Yuuri smacked himself internally.  _ Good job, idiot, now Viktor is worried. You should have just let him sleep in, we could have talked later, dammit...No, no, focus. We needed to have a conversation sooner or later.  _

 

“N-nothing! Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s normal, love, yep.”

 

“Yuuri…” Viktor frowned, knowing that his fiance wasn’t being truthful.

 

Inhaling a calming breath, Yuuri looked over at his fiance, grabbing Viktor’s hand to stabilize his emotions. 

 

“Alright, something has been bothering me. I know I should have let you sleep longer, but if I don’t bring this up now I never will, and it will just keep festering between us.”

 

Brows knit in bemusement, Viktor opened his mouth to ask what this was about, but Yuuri spoke before he could get a word out.

 

“No, let me finish first, please. I’m worried about you, Viktor.”

 

“About me? Why?” Viktor was a bit flustered, though he had a feeling he knew where this was going. 

 

“Because you’ve been unlike yourself the past few days. Normally you’re up and about at the same time as I am, bustling around with your coffee while you send me out on a run. But instead you’ve been sleeping in. I...I thought maybe it was just because we’ve been working so hard, and I let you sleep in yesterday, but you did it again today. And I know when I woke you yesterday that you weren’t really asleep--you woke up too fast for that.” Yuuri looked down at the futon, tears brimming in his eyes as he spoke.  _ Calm down, dammit, you don’t need to add to Viktor’s worries.  _ “Furthermore, when I was skating yesterday you kept looking down at your phone and frowning, not really paying attention to the routine at all. Is...is it my fault? Did I do something wrong in the routine? Am I completely ruining your chances to present as a good coach?” Yuuri finished his speech, sniffling a bit and not looking anywhere near his fiance.

 

“Oh Yuuri,” Viktor exclaimed, alarmed to see his fiance so upset in the early morning. If he had known Yuuri would internalize his upset so much, he would have done better at hiding it. The last thing he had intended was to hurt his fiance with his worries. “It’s nothing you’ve done, darling, I promise you. You’re doing fabulous in your free skate routine--I mean, your jumps need a bit more work, but you know that! I just...you’re going to think this is so stupid once I tell you.”

 

Wiping at his tears with the back of his hand, Yuuri looked up at Viktor, fixing a watery smile upon his face. “I...I’d never think anything you think is stupid, Viktor. I’m...I’m just so glad it’s nothing I’ve done. I was ready to make up for every wrong. Please, tell me what’s wrong,” he finished, chuckling lightly. 

 

“I’m just...a bit homesick, I suppose. As much as I love Hasetsu and you, it doesn’t feel like Christmas around here. Not in the same way it would in St. Petersburg. Seeing all the pictures on my Instagram of Yurio and Chris playing around, going to the Christmas shops, decorating...it makes me miss that kind of Christmas. I guess I was just moping. Like I said, it’s stupid. I just need to get used to the way the Japanese celebrate Christmas.” Viktor hung his head, equal parts ashamed and saddened. 

 

“Oh Viktor, that’s not stupid at all!” Yuuri exclaimed. 

 

“It’s not?” he questioned, a look of genuine shock lighting up his face.

 

“No! When I was in Detroit for college, I had a similar experience but in reverse. I had to get used to the big, flashy way Americans like their Christmases. I never even thought about how you must be feeling this time of year. I’m so, so sorry.” Yuuri berated himself internally.  _ I should have known it was something to do with the holidays, but we’ve just been so busy I didn’t even think. Dammit.  _

 

Springing up from the futon, Yuuri clapped his hands and grinned at his fiance. 

 

“Alright! You’re feeling sad over Christmas? Then let’s fix it!”

 

“Fix it? What do you mean, Yuuri?”

 

“We’re going to have some fun around here. Forget practice! I’m bringing a Russian winter wonderland to you.”

 

“Forget practice? But the European Championships are coming up…” Viktor trailed off, eyes following Yuuri as he paced around their small room, mind filling with plans.

 

“We can forgo practice for one day,  _ Mister Nikiforov _ ,” Yuuri answered cheekily, before leaning down to lightly peck Viktor’s lips. Grabbing Viktor’s hands, he pulled him up from the futon before rummaging in their drawers and tossing sweatpants and a sweater at his fiance. “Now come on, let’s go!”

 

Electing to follow Yuuri’s lead, Viktor did as he was told, quickly changing and following the raven-haired man into the common area. Yuuri was already near the entrance, pulling on his boots and coat and calling softly to Makkachin. 

 

“So, what’s our first stop for the day?”

 

Yuuri looked up from his tasks with a playful glare. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, Viktor.”

 

“Right, right, of course,” Viktor laughed. He should have known that he wouldn’t get Yuuri to spill the beans so easily.

 

“Now come on, you need to get your winter clothes on too, or you’re going to freeze out there. We may not be St. Petersburg, but it still gets cold in Hasetsu.” Finished securing his clothing, Yuuri stood near the door with Makkachin on his lead, waiting for Viktor to don his own boots and coat.

 

With a surprising quickness, Viktor slipped on his outdoor gear, donning a fine woolen scarf for good measure before stepping out the door with Yuuri, greeting the chill day with a genuine smile upon his face. 

 

~~~~

 

The two men walked along the streets of Hasetsu in tandem, happily chattering away about whatever came to mind, when Yuuri stopped so suddenly that Viktor nearly slammed into him. 

 

“Yuuri? Why’d we stop?”

 

“You’ll see,” he answered quickly, before suddenly disappearing behind a gate. 

 

Blinking a  bit in shock, Viktor looked up and saw that the gate Yuuri had slipped through was connected to a playground, a long, low school building in the distance behind it. Electing to follow along with whatever Yuuri had planned, Viktor also slipped through the gate, struggling a bit to get Makkachin to follow but managing to get him through. 

 

Yuuri stood in the center of the grass playing field, looking around at the small piles of snow with a smile upon his face. His old elementary school was the perfect place in Hasetsu for some good old-fashioned snow play. “Viktor, let Makka off his leash and come here.”

 

“Alright!” Viktor called, letting the poodle free and sneakily capturing a picture on his phone of his adorable fiance before joining him in the field. 

 

Yuuri was already packing a small snowball in his gloved hands when Viktor wandered over, making sure it was nice and tight before setting it down on the ground and starting to roll it. “Once this gets big enough I’ll need your help to roll it, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Viktor readily agreed, beginning to lose his worries in the methodical packing of snow as he started on another snowball, rolling it the opposite direction of his fiance in order to make the snowman’s middle. Once the middle was completed, he joined Yuuri in rolling the snowman’s bottom, making sure it was nice and big so it would be stable. 

 

Soon a snowman stood on the field, tall and proud and enormously fat, stick arms waving as Viktor’s scarf fluttered around its neck.  _ Perhaps we made him a bit too big? _

 

“Look at him, he’s great!” Yuuri grinned at Viktor, proud of their hard work, cheeks red from the cold and exertion. 

 

“Yes, but isn’t he a bit too big?” Viktor questioned.

 

“Nonsense! Snowmen are supposed to be big, Viktor. Are you fat-shaming our snowman?”

 

“No, no, of course not!” Viktor defended, waving his hands about in surrender. 

 

“I’m kidding, Viktor,” Yuuri laughed, before bending down and grabbing a small snowball, chucking it at his fiance before running away screaming in exhilaration. Viktor followed, slipping and sliding on the field as he attempted to pack snowballs as fast as possible while running, ready to win this war. 

 

An hour or so later, both men lay on the ground, equally covered in snow and laughing joyfully while Makkachin attempted to warm them a bit with his tongue.

 

“Shall we call that a draw then, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, his cheeks hurting from laughing so much. 

 

“Nonsense! I won that snowball fight for Russia fair and square.”

 

“Does it really count as fair if you sat on my back and pelted a snowball into the back of my head?”

 

“Yes,” Viktor answered indignantly. “The rules of snowball fights are very different in St. Petersburg.”

 

“Mmmhmm. Fine, I guess you win,” Yuuri responded before hauling himself up off the field, offering his hand to his fiance. 

 

“So, where are we off to next, my darling?”

 

“Haven’t you learned not to ask questions today?”

 

“Aaah damn,” Viktor responded, embarrassment lacing his voice a bit. 

 

Yuuri reached over, clipping Makka on his leash before grabbing Viktor’s hand and prompting him to follow. “Today is about experiences, not anticipation.”

 

As they left the schoolyard, Viktor smiled once more, glad to have the company of such a sweet man in his life.

~~~~

 

Walking away from the playground led Yuuri and Viktor in a direction Viktor had never been before. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised at this point that there was more to Hasetsu than he thought, but he was still slightly confused when they walked onto a small street he had never been on before. Looking up, Viktor’s eyes widened when he saw that they were in front of a holiday store.

 

“Yuuri, are we doing what I think we are?” Viktor questioned, voice quavering a bit with suppressed emotion. 

 

“If you think we’re here to buy Christmas decorations, then yes.”

 

“But what will your parents think?”

 

“I think,” Yuuri responded, stepping a bit closer to lay his hand gently alongside Viktor’s cheek, “that they will be happy their son-in-law is happy.”

 

“Oh, Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed before enveloping the man in a bone-crushing hug that lifted him from the street. Yuuri chuckled and hugged back before leading his fiance into the store, greeting the old woman behind the counter as they entered. 

 

Leaving Makkachin with the shop owner, they grabbed a cart and proceeded down the aisles, Yuuri electing to steer while Viktor picked out what he wanted. 

 

“So, what do you want to put up at the onsen? What would make you feel most at home?”

 

“Well…” Viktor pondered, rubbing the back of his neck a bit, “Santas, first of all. Snowflakes too. Garland? And a tree of course, but I doubt they have that here.”

 

“Let’s just look around first, okay? They may not have everything, but I’m sure they’ll have enough that we can do this right,” Yuuri responded, reaching past Viktor and tossing two packages of long silver beads into the cart. 

 

Viktor nodded, trying not to let his worries bubble back up as they proceeded through the small shop, grabbing various baubles and adding them to their growing pile. Finally they reached the end of the last aisle, and there it stood. Not very tall and not very full, but that four-foot-fake-fir looked as beautiful to Viktor as any number of tall, stately pines he could choose from back home. He added it to their cart with a triumphant grin, running ahead of Yuuri and towards the register.

 

As they scanned their items through, Viktor’s eyes bulged from his head. They were only halfway through the cart of decorations and the number readout on the register showed that their purchases were past 10,000 yen. He may be homesick, but he can’t allow Yuuri to do all this for him. Once he attempted to grab some of the Santas and put them back, though, Yuuri swiped them from his hands and handed them to the shop owner instead with a cheerful smile.

 

“But Yuuri, this is all too much, I can’t…” Viktor protested, before his words were cut off with a quick peck to his lips.

 

“Nonsense! This may not be what you would normally spend money on, but this is  _ my choice, okay? _ I want you to be happy, Viktor, understood?”

 

Unable to formulate a response, Viktor looked down sheepishly, smiling to himself.  _ I really do have the best fiance in the world. _

 

Soon, laden with purchases and an increasingly tired dog, they made their way out in the world, hearts full as they headed back to the onsen with their treasures.

~~~~

 

Arriving back home the two men were greeted by Mari, whose look of confusion was rivaled only by Yuuri’s parents as they stepped into the common area as well. 

 

“What’s all this?” Mari questioned, genuinely wondering why they had been gone so long, why they were wet, and why in the world they seemed to be carrying enough packages to rival Santa himself.

 

“Oh! Well,” Yuuri answered, hanging up coats and setting their boots aside to dry, “Viktor has been feeling a bit homesick, so I decided to bring home to him. This…” he gestured to the parcels “is Christmas decorations. I know this isn’t the way we normally do things, but I want Viktor to feel welcome, even at the holidays.”

 

Viktor blushed a bit next to Yuuri, realizing how sillly his small bout of sadness must seem to his future in-laws.

 

“Of course, dear. Anything for my future son in law,” Yuuri’s mother answered, smiling kindly at Viktor and stepping towards them to grab some of the packages. “Now, you two are soaking wet! Go change your clothes, and don’t dawdle.”

 

Grinning sheepishly, both men hurried towards their bedroom, determined to change quickly in order to begin the festivities. On the way there, though, Yuuri paused as if he suddenly remembered something and hurried back towards the common area.  _ I wonder what that’s about. Must be another surprise. Honestly, the snow play was more than enough.  _ Just as quickly as he had left, Yuuri returned, entering the bedroom behind his fiance and making a beeline for the dresser. 

 

Once both men were dry and dressed, they entered the common area, Yuuri determinedly pulling out lights and garland to turn the onsen into a winter wonderland. Yuuri’s parents bustled about in the kitchen, and Mari left them to their own devices, electing not to question all the decorations which were being put up. As they decorated, the smell of toasted nuts and chocolate filled the air deliciously.

 

“Yuuri, is that what I think it is?” Viktor asked.  _ He’s getting his mother to cook sweets just for me? _

 

“Well, if you think it’s korolevsky, you’re right.”

 

“How did you..”

 

“Viktor, I stalked your social media for years. Do you think I didn’t notice your favorite Christmas cake after all this time?”

 

Overwhelmed with emotion, Viktor set down his string of lights and once more lifted his fiance into a hug, wiping happy tears from his face before going back to tacking up lights. 

 

Within the hour, the onsen had been completely transformed, every surface in the common area bearing Santas, garland, lights and glitter, the small fake fir standing proudly in the corner as their Christmas centerpiece. It felt as if a little slice of St. Petersburg had landed in Japan just for Viktor. 

 

“What do you think, love?” Yuuri queried gently, hand enveloping Viktor’s own. 

 

“It’s beautiful! I love it. Thank you for doing this all for me.” 

 

“It was nothing, really. I’d go much further if needed in order to make you happy.”

 

As they sat at the kotatsu, mugs of cocoa in their hands which they were slowly sipping, Viktor looked around the room at all the sparkling lights and glitter which transformed the room entirely. For the first time, Hasetsu felt like home. A genuine smile filled his face with warmth, and he knew he would not trade this home for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this Christmas fic. I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry it's not beta read, I ran out of time, but I hope it's okay anyway.


End file.
